Cyrus Webb
Cyrus Webb is a 14 year old student in the ninth grade at Norrisville High School. Along side his best friend and partner, Piper Quinn, he is secretly one of the Ninja's protecting Norrisville from monsters and evil. In particular, he takes on the mantle of the Green Ninja, successor to the first Norisu Ninja. Like Piper, he prefers not to advertise his existence to their enemies in Norrisville, believing that a true ninja does not make himself known. Physical description Cyrus is a tall 14 year old boy with a pale complexion, long aqua coloured hair tied up in a low pony tail around the back and dark green eyes. He wears a brown jacket and gloves on top of a green shirt with a spider emblem, blue jeans and black boots. In his ninja garb, Cyrus wears a green and black ninja suit that covers his body and instead of the usual ninja mask, he wears a domino mask with a green strip down the middle of it. Personality Cyrus is very much a person who prefers to be on his own compared to having a large group around him. This made his transition into a ninja easy as he had no one to keep his secret from nor tell so naturally he took to his duties naturally. When he encountered Piper Quinn, he became a bit more open to being around people but still preferred being on his own most of the time. Since learning of Piper being the Violet Ninja, the two work together and share each others specific skills and tactics. Abilities Powers *'Ninja powers:' Through his Ninja Suit, Cyrus has access to various ninja powers. **'Elemental powers:' One of these powers granted by the Ninja Suit is mastery over the elements including, but not limited to air, earth, water, fire and electricity. **'Healing:' Cyrus's healing ability allows him to restore wounds and revive or reanimate the lifeless. **'Disguise:' By concentrating his ninja energy, Cyrus is able to alter his appearance. However, if he loses focus, his disguise will fade. **'Ninja Rage:' When in Ninja Rage, Cyrus's Ninja Suit colors are reversed, his hair and skin turns black and his eyes turn dark green. In this form, Cyrus has access to the Raiju mighty powers over lightning and the sky. Skills *'Hand-to-hand combat:' Cyrus is an excellent fighter, easily capable of defending himself in hand-to-hand combat. *'Weapon mastery:' He has mastered the use to several weapons that he has gained access to via the Ninja Suit. **'Dual wielding:' He is also proficient in dual wielding his weapons. *'Enhanced athleticism:' Cyrus is highly acrobatic and athletic, able to perform amazing feats of speed, balance and dexterity. *'Stealth and infiltration:' Through his ninja training, he is well trained in stealth and infiltration, able to conceal his movements from enemies and sneak into fortified locations without alerting anyone. *'Escape artistry:' Through the Codex's Art of Escape, Cyrus can create a dummy lookalike in order to distract foes so he can escape. In addition, he is well trained in escaping elaborate traps. Weaknesses *'Physique:' Despite his training, Cyrus still has the physique of a 14 year old male and could still be overpowered by a stronger opponent, especially if he is separated from his Ninja Mask. Equipment *'Ninja Mask:' Cyrus's Ninja Mask is what allows him to change into his ninja persona. When he places his mask on his face, the suit magically manifests wraps around his body. *'Ninja Suit:' Cyrus's Ninja Suit is made from the hide of the Raijū, the vicious lightning spirit of storms. The hide of the suit allows Cyrus's to move faster and be much more agile than most others. **'Ninja scarf:' Cyrus has a long green scarf that he wears around his neck as part of his Ninja Suit. The scarf can be used as a lasso or grappling hook to bind enemies as well as grab onto objects for swinging. It can also be used as a whip-like weapon. *'NinjaAtlas:' Similar to the NinjaNomicon, Cyrus's NinjaAtlas contains the knowledge and secrets of all preceding ninjas before him. He can enter the world of the Atlas, which teaches him new techniques as well as offers him advice. The Atlas also warns him of nearby danger or lets him know it needs to speak with him by glowing. *'Ninja weapons:' Through his Ninja Suit, Cyrus has access to a whole arsenal of ninja weapons. **'Dual ono:' One of Cyrus's main weapons are his Ono, either using one or two at the same time. **'Ninjatos:' A pair of swords. **'Collapsible bo staff:' A collapsible bo staff that he can utilize as a baton-like weapon or extend into a full staff. **'Dual tonfa:' A pair of tonfa that he can use as blunt weapons as well as to block oncoming attacks. **'Shurikens and kunai:' Throwing stars and knives that Cyrus uses as ranged weapons. **'Dual sai:' A pair of sai. **'Makibishi:' A set of caltrops that can be used to slow oncoming enemies. **'Dual ono:' A pair of one-handed axes. **'Dual suntetsu:' Small, concealed metal rods with a ring to be inserted over the middle finger that can be used to stab, poke and slash an enemy. **'Chain sickle:' A sickle attached to a long chain and weight that can be used to bind and slash enemies. **'Bow:' A longbow with arrows. **'Dual tessen:' A pair of sharpened war fans. **'Dual kama:' A pair of sickles. **'Dual nunchaku:' A pair of nunchaku. **'Bolas:' A bolas that can be used to trip escaping enemies. **'Assorted bombs:' Various bombs that can be used for distraction, escape and attacks such as smoke bombs, freeze balls, fire balls and tripping balls. **'Spikes:' Spikes that can extend from the soles of his feet and knuckles to aid in wallcrawling and wallrunning. Background Cyrus was originally born in Norrisville and has lived there ever since. During his time at school, Cyrus received the mantle of the first Norisu Ninja along with the NinjaAtlas. As a result of this, he had to further himself from other students but this was of no issue to him as he preferred solitude and working on his own. That all changed when he met Piper Quinn and learnt that she was in fact another Norisu Ninja. Piper tried to befriend Cyrus but he initially pushed her away as he preferred working alone. Over time that changed and he eventually took her under his wing, sharing techniques and skills that she had not learnt. Now partners, they battle the forces of evil in Norrisville while keep their existence secret from the public.